Discord
by Rat Mouse
Summary: Eris has something to hide from the world, though she doesn’t seem as concerned about it as her mother. Mostly, she just wants to be left alone, and maybe to go home.
1. Hell Looks Interesting

Eris has something to hide from the world, though she doesn't seem as concerned about it as her mother. Mostly, she just wants to be left alone, and maybe to go home.

Beware of violence, dark thoughts (though they aren't really as dark as they may seem when you think about it), and general religion and history bashing. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this story other than the ideas and words. Sky high and all it's characters: not mine. Eris and all her siblings: definitely not mine, some one though of her a long time before I came around. I'm just using her.

**

* * *

****Discord**

**Hell looks Interesting**

Eris stared at the building infront of her with despondency.

School.

Her mother said she needed to come. Apparently she needed to try to become normal and live a normal life. Like her mother would know the first thing about being normal, and as if there was anything normal about this thing people called her life. Wisely Eris had chosen to keep all of her thoughts on the matter to herself, after all it wasn't wise to upset her mother too much. Besides this was the last thing she was doing for that woman, she told herself, the very last thing. Though she may not like to admit it, Eris still wasn't used to defying her mother. Anyways it wasn't that She hated the concept of school, she just didn't want to be here. Nor did she understand any plausible reason why she needed to be, let alone trying to pretend at having something like an average existence. Things were as they were now and she chose to except them, though she may not like them.

The ride there had been severely uneventful, although she hadn't been aware of the existence of flying busses and floating schools previous of today. At least, she figured, this would be about as close as she could get to going home so it wasn't all bad...just unwanted.

Home, now that was something always on her mind yet something she had avoided deliberating upon too much. It was just depressing if she did. She wanted to go home so badly, but sadly she couldn't. She had tried once, long ago to go back, but alas her memory had been wiped clean of where it was and how to get there. That was about the time she decided to stop thinking about it.

"Watch it!" someone growled, bumping into Eris, bring her out of her woolgathering as he pushed past her.

Apparently people were rude here too. There was always someone to ruin things and startlingly, or not, she had met one within moments of setting foot here. Eris scowled then tilted her head to the right as the pavement fracture before her very eyes, and the poor unsuspecting fool's feet. A slow smile appeared upon her lips, watching the impolite boy fall flat on his face. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here she thought smugly to herself as she strode past the prone boy. Now if only she could find where this power placement thing was.

* * *

An overly confident man in horrible white shorts beckoned her up to a platform with a call of "you! Scary girl!" 

Eris frowned, what did he expect? Chaos was generally scary. It wasn't her fault she was born to be so.

"Name?"

"Eris"

"Eris...?" he questions obviously expecting her to elaborate.

Apparently people here had more than one name.

Eris sighed unhappily going through names until she remembered what she was enrolled under. "Eris Sacer" Funny that. Sacred and accursed all in one.

"Power?" the man all but shouted.

"What do you mean?" Eris started to pick dirt out of her fingernails seemingly bored already with the conversation.

"Power!" Boomer thundered causing the dark haired girl to finally look up at him.

"Power?" Eris spat before rolling her eyes stating disdainfully "I guess that means you want me to show you what I can do"

The coach glared.

Eris sighed again, going over to the edge of the platform with a bored frown, bending at the waist slightly and blowing a kiss with her darkness marred lips to a rather nerdy looking kid on the floor.

The reaction was immediate. His eyes widened before he backed up and fell over, taking three other people with him. They in turn knocked into others and by the time the tangle of people settled over two thirds of the bystanders were in a mass on the ground.

"That it?" the man in white shorts looked unimpressed.

"Oh...I'm sorry...would you like something bigger? This island crumbling into a million tiny pieces and we all go plummeting to our doom perhaps? Or how about something exploding?" she dispassionately beckoned to a girl picking herself up from the crowd "do you want to explode? Being a whole bunch of pieces can be really fun if you want...you don't even have to die. Imagine people's faces when your disembodied head blinks at them and then starts throwing insults?"

"Enough!" Boomer silenced her "sidekick" He pronounced, grumbling something about psychotic telekinetics and how they shouldn't have too much power.

While the dark haired girl wasn't quite sure what a telekinetic was she was more concerned with his apparent belief that she couldn't do those things. Eris just smirked as she collected her schedule and strode off the platform. Little did he know she could, and would do any of the aforementioned things if given the right circumstances. Though it did make her feel a little better after she ensured that at least one of his socks would never stay upright again.

* * *


	2. Mirror Mirror

**Mirror Mirror**

Eris stared into the mirror, hoping that if she stared long enough when she looked away she would be home. That maybe her eyes weren't really black and the area surrounding them a dark smudge of blue-purple that left people thinking she had two black eyes or way too much makeup. Or even the tattooed dots extending out from her eyes at either end and across the bridge of her nose or the dark stripes marring the right side of her lower lip were a bit more normal. No one made fun of the normal kids. Maybe if she stared long enough her reflection would change. As that thought filtered through her head the image in the mirror startlingly morphed into the face of someone else, but a face with the same dark eyes and same dusky smudges of socket. Though the tattoos vanished, they were replaced with inky lips set in a face cracked with darkness and shimmer.

"What do you want, mother" the brunette all but growled at the new form, leaning against the sink with both hands balled into agitated fists.

"Why, can't I just visit you to see how you're doing?" The reflection asked with a frown.

"Nice doesn't suit you, mother. Get to the point" Eris's tone was clipped and pungent with aggravation.

"Fine. You shouldn't have used your real name"

The girl in the bathroom rolled her eyes "you came all this way just to tell me I should have made up a name? No one's going to suspect anything, and I highly doubt anyone even knows my name anymore. So I don't see why I can't use it." The girl started pacing.

"It's dangerous, Eris"

"What? You want me to use Discordia instead? Besides people don't even remember their history, let alone anything about us. Even if they did, there's no reason for them to connect us. So why worry."

"Eris."

"Look, if you're so worried, then don't use it, but I'm going to, it's just about the only thing I have left."

"You know that's not true, you have me, and your brothers and your sisters-"

Eris whipped around to glare at the woman "They all hate me, mother, even you."

"Well it's not my fault that you got yourself banished to earth" the woman snarled back.

"Yes it is. You're the one that sent me into that mess in the first place. If they hadn't gotten so pissed at me for it they never would have plotted against me and eventually gotten me kicked out."

"No, don't blame me, you're the one that fell in love." her mother growled, looking nearly ready to come through the mirror to throttle her daughter.

"Because they made me, mother. One prick of an arrow and I was gone." Eris told her in a bored tone, turning away from the reflection. She didn't want to talk to this woman.

"I would rather go back to living in the chaos plains than here, but there's nothing that can be done. I just don't see why you have to put me through all this."

The woman in the mirror immediately calmed to a sickly sweet mood that caused Eris to cringe "Honey, I only wanted you to have a normal life, to make friends, and this way you can"

"I hardly call this normal" Eris mumbled "If you want me to be normal then find a way to get me invited back."

"You know I can't-"

"Sure, wouldn't want to loose our status now would we. Wouldn't want to disrupt anything" She spat back at the woman "I'm done talking with you, mother"

"Eris.."

"No! I'm done" with that she thrust her hand out towards the mirror and it cracked, destroying the reflection of her mother "if you really want to talk to me, do it some other time" she growled while stalking out the door.

A red head attached to a girl called Layla peeked hesitantly out of her stall as she heard the bathroom door shut. That had to have been one of the weirdest conversations she had ever heard. The red head crept out of the stall to put a hand upon the mirror, tracing the cracks that scattered out from a single point, almost as if Eris had actually hit the mirror.

"I wonder what that was about" she whispered to herself, then bustled off to class, wondering if the girl had actually had a conversation with her mother in the bathroom mirror. Mostly she hoped she wasn't going crazy and this Eris had really had a conversation on an exceptionally loud cell phone.

* * *


	3. Gotta Love Death

**Gotta love Death**

"Eris" A voice called as she stormed down the hallway.

"What do you want, Thanatos, to 'check up on me' too?" the girl growled at seemingly nothingness before the shape of a boy about her age with pale, ghost-like skin and the same shadow touched eyes appeared.

"Ignore mother, she's just mad that she can no longer control your every move." he told her flippantly before really looking at her.

"You look tired, I could ask Hypnos to visit" the boy peered at his sister with a critical eye, noting the darker than normal shadows around her eyes.

Eris sighed , her shoulders drooping as the anger ran out of her in a rush of weary emotion. Despite what she had said earlier, not all of her siblings hated her, and Thantos was one of the few that didn't. His honest concern for her put her at ease from the bristles her mother gave her. "No" she told him tiredly "I don't need sleep right now, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Because he owes me some favors."

"Than, I don't want you using up your favors for me. I said that I'll be alright and I mean it"

"alright" he sighed, falling into step with his sister as she started down the hall again. "Though, being his twin should be good for something."

"I'm fine, I promise" Eris smiled lightly as she stopped at her locker to pick up some books. If she had to pick a sibling that was her favorite, Thanatos really was it, but she'd never tell him that. Most people expected someone who's profession was basically a hitman to be slightly less optimistic than he was, and not nearly as hyper. Though that's what was so great about him, in her opinion, he threw people off the real reason he hung around them with his constant need for candy. Personally, Eris thought, it was genius, lulling his victims into a false sense of security.

"You know mother only wants you to make friends and be happy"

The dark haired girl frowned and leaned against her locker to look at him pointedly "You're my friend, why can't she be happy with that?"

The boy sighed "you know mother has never really liked me, so I'm not allowed to count"

"that's right. You've never done her bidding. She can't control you like she does everybody else, though I don't know why you follow the orders of our sisters anyhow." Eris growled, shoving her books violently into her knapsack.

"I follow their orders so I don't have to follow mothers" he looked at her sadly before adding quietly "I saw what she did to you long before you would even notice."

Eris turned to him sharply "then why didn't you stop it!"

"Would you have listened?"

He had a point. Damn him, he had a point. Eris knew that long ago she was her mother's slave in all sense of the word and would have regarded any word against the woman as outright lies.

"No" she griped then let a slow smile curve her lips upwards as he slung an arm around her and they took off down the hall. She might not have listened to him then but she was listening now and that's all that mattered. Eris had at least one person on her side.

They slowed as the approached her classroom door.

"I'll stop by later, when you're at home" the dark haired boy hugged her as they reached the door then vanished in a wisp of smoke.

Eris just frowned at the smoke, she wished she could still do that.


End file.
